


Hiding Amongst The Greys

by Miffy



Series: A Touch Of Grey, A Hint Of Silver [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has enough expectations of being married to Peeta Mellark when they find themselves husband and wife after a night of debauchery during a work event, but none of them prove to be true. Her heart seems to have a complete mind of it's own and that's when she finds herself in another sudden predicament: in love with her fake husband.-Katniss' POV of 'The Grey Where We Live Between Wrong and Right'.





	Hiding Amongst The Greys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took a while, between writing [My Heart Is Your Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11172507/chapters/24940539) and being sick for too long of a time, there didn't seem to be enough time. At least it's here now, hope you guys and girls will like it! :D

“Mom and Dad still think you’re crazy,” Prim shared. “Well, Mom actually thinks you’ve been brainwashed.”

“Hate to disappoint, but I’m just plain old crazy,” Katniss told her little sister through the phone.

“They really want to be grandparents.”

“Tell them I’ll make an appointment to freeze my eggs,” Katniss replied dryly.

“Hell no, you can tell them yourself,” Primrose protested.

“Fair enough,” Katniss granted, chuckling.

“But, how are you? You’re not miserable, right? Because if you are, well, a fake marriage to help your career is not worth it,” Prim said in a stern voice, but her concern clearly shone through.

However, her sister’s worries were misplaced. Katniss wasn’t miserable at all. Peeta was the best roommate she ever had: he’s clean, polite, didn’t make her suffer through loud, bad music and he even cooked the best meals for her. Especially now that they decided on having sex with one another (just the thought of his thick, hard cock made her pussy ache – he was the best sex she ever had). So, no, Katniss was far from being miserable in the arrangement she found herself in after getting wasted and accidently married to her colleague.

“Don’t worry, Little Duck. I promise you I am not,” she assured her sister, before asking how Rue was doing. Primrose told her about the night prior when Rue had given a concert with her students for their parents and classmates and how wonderful it had been. Energised by the successful concert and the many compliments Rue had received, the couple had ended the night at their favourite diner and shared a sundae.  

Katniss smiled to herself while Prim went on and on about her girlfriend’s talent, and decided that even if her marriage of convenience would fail, or worse, that it would make her as miserable as Prim feared, it would be worth it if gay marriage would become legal in Panem. Prim and Rue deserved to get married to one another and if Katniss could make that happen by staying married to Peeta, she would never have any regrets.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Peeta 4:12pm:** _Are you sure you don’t need me to water your plants?_  
They look dried out.  
Esp your cactus

 

 **YOU 4:14pm:** _I swear to God Peeta!_  
I’ll kill you if you touch my plants!  
I know what I’m doing, I’ve been doing this a looooong time!  
That cactus isn’t 12 years bc of nothing!  
DO NOT TOUCH MY PLANTS!!

 

 **Peeta 4:15pm:** _But they look so sad ):_

 

 **YOU 4:15pm:** _They are fooling you!!_  
Say it with me Peeta:  
I won’t touch your plants. Ever

 

 **Peeta 4:15pm:** _Fine…_  
I won’t touch your plants. Ever  
I promise

 

 **YOU 4:16pm:** _Good boy  
I’ll be home by 7, Leevy and I are getting a drink after the shooting range_

 

 **Peeta 4:16pm:** _I’ll see you then  
Chicken or fish for dinner?_

 

 **YOU 4:16pm:** _Your cheesebuns pls and thank you_

 

 **Peeta 4:17pm:** _Not an option, so fish it is_

 

 **YOU 4:17pm:** _As long as I don’t have to make it, I’m fine with everything :P_

 

 **Peeta 4:17pm:** ….

 

* * *

 

 

“Your ass in that skirt has been driving me insane all day,” Peeta whispered in her ear the moment they walked into their home and the door closed behind them. His large hands wrapped around her hips and he pulled her back against his front. “But, you knew that already, didn’t you?” he accused her of, as her ass came in contact with his growing member.

Katniss liked where they were going.

“I may have felt your lingering gaze once or twice,” she admitted; but if she would’ve been completely honest, she’d confessed to putting on the tight, figure-hugging pencil skirt for his enjoyment (and therefor, hers) entirely.

“If you only caught me once or twice I succeeded in trying to be discreet,” Peeta said, as he nuzzled Katniss’ neck.

Her eyelids dropped on their own account, as she enjoyed the ministrations against her sensitive skin her husband was responsible for. “Come on,” Katniss moaned, and she grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom.

Before she knew it, they were making out on top of their bed with half of their clothes gone. Their hands were ripping off their remaining clothes and frantically touching the other’s naked skin.

“Fuck, I love your boobs, Katniss,” Peeta groaned as he took one in his warm, wet mouth. Goosebumps erupted over her body when he sucked her nipple, and a moan that betrayed how much she enjoyed him left her lips, but she didn’t care.

“You have for a long time, haven’t you?” Katniss asked, somewhat breathless.

Peeta’s blue eyes flicked up to meet hers. He let go of her nipple with a plopping sound, and Katniss immediately regretted speaking. “Do you want me to admit it?” he smirked. 

Katniss’ face broke out into a smug, amused grin. “I fucking knew it,” she spoke, and her words were quickly followed by a gasp when Peeta returned his attention to her nipple.

He took his sweet time on her breasts, switching to the other one whenever he felt like it, successfully riling her up and making her pussy wet and throbbing with need for friction. Katniss could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest while pure physical enjoyment flowed through her veins. Drops of sweat were dripping down her warm body, trying to cool it down, while the cum dripped out of her cunt, eagerly anticipating Peeta’s dick.

During moments like these, Katniss thought that accidently getting married to Peeta was the best thing that had ever happened to her. His abs, gifted mouth, and large cock were all at her disposal if she needed some pleasure, and that would’ve probably never been the case if they hadn’t gotten so wasted that night in Jackerville.

When Katniss had had enough, she flipped Peeta over and gave her mouth something to do. While she kissed and licked his abs, she admired his firm and beige body, and the pleasure she felt made her lightheaded. When her lips connected to the base of his cock, it started twisting in anticipation. “Fuck, Kat..” he groaned, and his moan went straight to her sex.

Peeta’s penis was hard and warm, and Katniss slowly stroked his shaft with her own arousal. A drop of pre-cum appeared in his opening, one she passed her tongue over. He smelled amazing and tasted even better.

Peeta moaned, deep and greedy, and he carefully took her face in his hand; as soft as possible so he wouldn’t disturb her. Katniss looked up at him, and grey met blue; Peeta’s gaze caught hers as she took his head in. “Oh, God, Kat,” he whispered before he let his head fall down onto his pillow.

Katniss squeezed Peeta’s ass with one hand, and the other was working his cock, helping her mouth give him the ultimate pleasure. She twirled her tongue around his head, enjoying the salty taste of his pre-cum. She could feel a warm vein throbbing against her tongue and Peeta let out another groan.

“Wait, stop,” he pleaded, out of breath, his chest falling and rising quickly, and thus making his abs tighten; it was quite the sight. “I don’t want to come like this.”

“Then how do you want to come?”

“While riding you,” he answered, hoarse, and Katniss willingly switched positions.

Peeta caged her head with his arms, so he could lean on something and closely watch her reaction when he entered her smoothly. “ _Oh_ … _yes_..” she breathed when his rock hard cock slid inside her. “You’re so hard- _amazing_..”

“Fuck, you feel so perfect,” he growled. “There’s no one better,” he softly kissed her lips before he pulled out, and re-entered her.

With long, rhythmical strokes he increased her enjoyment. “So good,” she purred.

“Yeah?” he breathed, hoarse.

Katniss held onto his shoulders, making sure none of the sparks of pleasure that were flying in between them could escape. “Don’t stop, Peet. Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, Katniss,” he smiled, and she could see sweat start to form on his brow as he fastened and deepened his pace. “I won’t break my promise to you – you’re going to get a lot of orgasms from me.”

“I’m going to kill you if you let go again,” she threatened, breathing heavily. She could feel her belly tighten; the first sign she was close to cumming, and if Peeta was going to stop, she would probably combust out of sheer sexual frustration. _So close_ …

Fire started at the place where they were connected and spread all throughout her body. Peeta’s breathing was getting faster and faster while he pounded in and out of her – he kept going deeper, faster, and harder.

“Katniss,” he moaned, or was it a question? Peeta brought the two of them closer and closer to a climax, and it was all she could think about; the growing pleasure that was about to erupt inside of her.

Katniss opened her mouth so she could scream in ecstasy, but the sound was caught in her throat when the waves of pleasure rocked her body over and over again. Her muscles tensed and relaxed around him, and they continued to do so, as Peeta pumped his dick in and out of her cunt.

His hot breath warmed the side of her face, and at the same time his cursus filled her ears. “Jesus _fuck_ , Katniss,” she heard.

Peeta laid down on top of her, her boobs now flush against his chest, and one last thrust followed. He let out a sound, something between a groan and a long stretched _aaaah_ , when he finally let himself cum.

Both Katniss and Peeta panted heavily as their bodies returned from their intense orgasms. Katniss could hardly see straight. Let alone think. Peeta stayed inside of her, he didn’t even move off her while he tried to catch his breath.

He kissed her cheekbone when he eventually did, and Katniss noticed how sticky her skin was. She immediately cooled down without his body heat, but she felt too boneless to roll into his space and use his warmth to warm herself.

 

Thank God she’d put on that skirt that morning.

And thank God her husband was such an amazing lay.

 

* * *

 

 

Katniss came home from work with sore feet, a headache and a bad mood. “Sometimes I wonder why the hell I ever thought going into politics was a good idea,” she complained to Peeta, who was closing the door behind them.

“So we can change the world,” his reply was. “Well, not _the_ world, but _our_ world. The Thirteen United Provinces of Panem, that is.”

Katniss let out an exaggerated groan. “Why are you always so _reasonable_? And _inspiring_?” Peeta laughed as she took off her coat. “At least our job is a good excuse to get drunk.”

“At least there’s that,” he granted, amused.

She made her way over to the kitchen counter to pour herself a glass of white wine. “Wine?” she asked her husband, who’d followed her.

Peeta nodded in response. “You want to finish these outside? Enjoy some fresh air before I start on dinner?”

The way her lips curled into a sweet smile seemed to be good enough an answer, because he led the two of them to their balcony. Peeta flicked on the light and opened the sliding door that separated their living room and the balcony, before he stopped in his tracks. “The light’s not working..”

“It’s probably the lightbulb. I’ll go grab the spare.”

When Katniss returned with the CFL Peeta already had the lampshade in his hands. “Thank you,” he said when Katniss handed him the lightbulb. A familiar fluttery sensation tickled Katniss her stomach when their fingers touched.

Peeta’s blue eyes were trained at the task at hand, but her grey ones only had attention for him. His blond curls danced in the soft, afternoon breeze and a memory from the night before flashed through Katniss’ mind. The one where she played with his locks while he was eating her out and was bringing her to a delicious orgasm. When she came down from her high, he’d kissed his way over her stomach and he’d caught her lips to give her a dizzying open-mouthed kiss. However, it was the way they laughed together afterwards that really stuck out. Even the memory of their joined laughter made Katniss feel all warm and gooey on the inside.

Katniss came back to the present, and made herself take a hard look at the man in front of her – you didn’t have to be an artist to enjoy it, Peeta was very handsome, but what was he to her?

Peeta had always been her colleague, a thorn in her side, but now he was more, obviously. And he wasn’t just her roommate she liked to bang, either. Seeing his face throughout her day made it so much more pleasant; a smile of his always evoked one of hers; she never was one who liked to talk, but she craved conversations with him, even when silences were just as enjoyable; Katniss missed Peeta when they weren’t together, and when they were, she felt really— _happy_.

“Ouch!” a sharp yelp made her train of thoughts stop, and Katniss’ heart skipped a beat in fear of Peeta having hurt himself badly. The new lightbulb he’d been holding dropped to the floor and shattered in hundreds of unfixable pieces.

“Are you all right?” Katniss asked, concerned.

 Peeta looked flabbergasted at the mess he’d created, one hand still up in the air. Katniss noticed a small burn on his palm. “What—How—Why?” he stuttered, eyes blinking rapidly.

Katniss laughed. “That’s what they call gravity. And an electric shock.”

“Yeah, but that lamp was _made_ to conduct electricity in a lamp. All lamps were. So, why not _this_ lamp?” he asked, pointing at the shards that were lying at their feet.

“Yes, but, apparently _you_ weren’t made to be an electrician,” Katniss teased chuckling. “Did you forget to turn the light off?”

Peeta looked at her, realisation dawning upon him. “I forgot to turn the light off…” he confirmed, his cheeks slowly becoming a deep red. His nose twitched adorably, something that always happened when he felt self-conscious, she’d noticed.

And for a reason she didn’t understand, that was the moment she realised who he was to her. He was her favourite person, her best friend, and _she loved him_. _She was in love with him._

It hit Katniss like a ton of bricks. Ice spread through her veins and a fight-or-flight response kicked in.

 _“Flight! Go! Run and never look back!”_ , something inside of her screamed. Her mind went blank and left her to deal with the situation on her own, but she didn’t know _how_ , so she chose not to at all. “How’s your hand? We can go to the store to get a new bulb and then go get some take out? I need some food in me. I believe ‘The Horse Whisperer’ is on TV tonight; we can watch that?” she rambled.

If Peeta noticed her odd change of behaviour, he was nice enough not to say anything of it. “My hand’s fine. And yes to your other hundred questions,” he winked.

Katniss was able to roll her eyes at him. “Ha ha,” she said drily.  

 

* * *

 

 

 **YOU 12:37pm:** _Theoretically speaking, if I were to fall in love with my fake husband, what would I do?_

 

 **Prim 12:37pm:** _OMG!!!!!!!_  
It actually happened!  
Shit, I owe Rue 20 bucks…

 

 **YOU 12:38pm:** _Prim!_

 

 **Prim 12:38pm:** _This isn’t really something I ever thought would happen,_  
so give me a minute to freak Kat!  
And a minute to think of some advice, jeez

 

 **YOU 12:38pm:** _Fine, you can have your minute.._

_Okay, your minute has passed. What’s your advice?_

 

 **Prim 12:40pm:** _Tell him the truth?_

 

 **YOU 12:41pm:** _No, absolutely not!!!!_  
What a horrible idea! What if he doesn’t feel the same?  
Then I’ll just fuck everything up bc I couldn’t keep my cool!!  
And he’ll be all awkward and stuff, and I’ll be even worse,  
bc you know I don’t know how to deal with other people!!!

 

 **Prim 12:41pm:** _Please stop yelling at me D:_  
IDK, okay? I don’t know Peeta and I don’t know how you to are with e/o irl  
It’s hard to judge you guys’ situation without having all of the info  
So, I just have to wing it with giving advice

 

 **YOU 12:42pm:** _Sorry ): You’re right.._

 

 **Prim 12:42pm:** _So maybe Rue and I should come visit? :D_

 

 **YOU 12:42pm:** _You want to meet Peeta?_

 

 **Prim 12:43pm:** _Ofc I want to meet your fake husband whom you’re in love with :D  
Also, I miss you! We haven’t seen each other in months… ):_

 

**YOU 12:43pm:** _I miss you too Little Duck <3  
When do you guys want to come? _

 

 **Prim 12:44pm:** _I need to check my schedule when I’m free_  
and I need to ask Rue when she’s available  
My breaks over now, but I’ll text you asap when I know when  
we can come and visit you :D 

 

 **YOU 12:44pm:** _Sounds great, love you <3_ 

 

* * *

 

 

When Katniss and Peeta went on their mandatory date it turned out to be the best date she’d ever been on, which was both a huge surprise and not one at all.

She started dreading the night as soon as Gloss ‘suggested’ it, because of her newly discovered feelings and all, but it was _because_ of the object of her affection that it was such a memorable night. Peeta gave her a peek in his past by telling her childhood stories, they shared some of their food, they laughed and they saw one of her favourite movies live on stage as a play.

Her hand even did a funny thing: it grabbed Peeta’s without the permission of her brain during dinner, craving skin on skin contact. She was craving his touch.

It was hard to remember that the expensive Italian food, the romantic lighting and the going to the musical afterwards was more a work event than a real date. It was all pretend, a publicity stunt (something she was reminded of when a pap appeared out of the blue and had taken a picture of them during dinner), for the sake of their careers. Their marriage wasn’t real and neither was the selfie she’d posted on her Twitter…

And yet, Katniss fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Prim texted the date she and Rue could come visit, so Katniss immediately asked Peeta if he’d be okay with having two guests over for a week. Asking, with a loud beating heart, hoping to come off as casual and relaxed, instead of how she really felt: nervous and like a liar for not telling Peeta the second reason Prim was coming.

She preoccupied herself with her phone and her beer during the conversation, afraid Peeta could read her secret in her eyes (Katniss had always been terrible at keeping secrets, or keeping her emotions off her face). Peeta seemed hesitant at first, but not because he didn’t want to meet her sister and Rue, but because he didn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable.

Because of that reaction, Peeta became even more precious to her.

He left before the conversation had reached its official ending, but Katniss had said what she’d needed to and knew where Peeta stood. Prim was welcome, and that was all that mattered.

Katniss couldn’t help herself and pressed her lips against his’ when he left, but he didn’t seem to mind the uncharacteristic goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have terrible news,” Peeta shared on a rainy Saturday afternoon when he walked into their apartment with their mail.

“What’s wrong?” Katniss immediately asked.

“My parents are throwing one of their awful parties again and we have to attend,” he waved the invitation in the air.

“Jeez, Peet! That’s not terrible news! Terrible news is if Gloss would’ve committed political suicide or our building would’ve been on fire!”

“Yeah, you say that _now_ ,” he said drily, and Katniss just rolled her eyes at him. “Wait until you have to eat fish eggs on toast and make small talk with some old dinosaur who has never heard of showers before…”

“We’ll make an excuse so we can bail.”

Peeta sighed. “No, we can’t get out of this one.. Mother needs sponsors for one of her charities, so we, as her immediate family, need to be there and smile and stuff...”

“I’ll think of something,” she promised, “Wait! Remember that Modern Family episode where Gloria shoots Jay in the foot to avoid going to Lily’s soccer game?”

Peeta send her a look. “We don’t have a gun,” he replied, already knowing where she was heading. At least he didn’t look as miserable as a moment ago, there now was a twinkle of amusement shining in his blue eyes.

“We can get one,” she joked.

“Too much of a hassle,” he sighed, lost in thought for a moment. A faint smile was gracing his features. “Before my mother was an important person her parties were actually fun…”

“Yeah?” Katniss asked, spurring him on.

“She’d invite close friends and family and a colleague or two, and my dad and I would make all the food. I remember this one time when I was 20 I made this special Scottish dessert, I forgot the exact name, but I used my favourite scotch, Dalmore, in it and everyone loved it,” he told her, smiling fondly. “Mrs. Undersee still harasses me for the recipe when she sees me, all these years later.”

“That sounds like a way better party indeed,” Katniss agreed. “Make us that dessert sometime?”

Peeta directed his smile at her. “Of course,” he promised.

 

* * *

 

 

And then, just a couple of nights later, Katniss realised what a fool she had really been all that time. Hoping Peeta returned her feelings, praying it could all be real between them. Thinking she might’ve found the type of happily ever after that those cliché romantic movies always promised – that she might’ve been so lucky.

It was the day after the party and Peeta was in a terrible mood. His whole demeanour had changed a 180 degrees; he was sulking, cranky, he snapped at her and the rest of the office, was irritated with everything that breathed, he ignored her when they got home and then he yelled and stormed off when she got back from Leevy’s.

_“What we have is bullshit and you know it! Let’s just save ourselves wasted years. I’m sorry.”_

The words he said echoed in their place, as did the sound of the slamming door after he’d left.

Right there and then Katniss learned the true meaning of a broken heart, as her heart shattered in her chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr; fyi I recently changed my url, I now go by [themiffywrites](https://themiffywrites.tumblr.com/) :D 
> 
> Please share your thoughts and feels, it's my food as a fanfic writer :) xx


End file.
